Triad
by Lady Makoto44
Summary: Anita Blake is no longer the big girl on campus. Matter a fact she's been very very naughty and now she has to answer for it. Anita-Mis xover. Major Anita Bashing. Just a test run so please lower any flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Triad**

**By Lady Makoto**

**Author's Note: Anita Blake/AU. Plenty of Anita bashings but there are many more.**

**Special thanks to LKW for letting me use her character Katherine Evans for any of my fics I write. I've promised to keep her in the loop with the story. Any constructive reviews are welcome.**

000000000000000000000000000000

"She's getting out of control." Richard muttered as the group watched the television screens in a private study. Even with all the differences they had had over the years in this all of them agreed. Anita Blake was out of control.

"Indeed. The pard wish for another Nimir-Ra but no one in the city could defeat her in combat without being mortally wounded themselves." Micah rubbed his temple as he watched Anita let loose another volley of bullets, wincing with each successive impact.

"I'm planning on removing her as bolverik and lupa of the pack as soon as possible." Richard sighed leaning his back on the couch. "She can't be allowed to have such authority any longer."

"I also restricted her access to our holdings as well." Jean-Claude nodded. "I've put word out to keep an eye on her movements."

Richard turned to Jean-Claude, "Is there any way to safely break the bond so we can somehow neutralize her?"

"I do not know. Asher is making inquiries as we speak." Jean-Claude's eyes meet Richards directly. He was purposefully holding back his powers to do so. Richard had helped him and Asher to renew their love for one another. _'Perhaps we can bring him to our bed as well?_'

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One

She moved as fast as she could down an alley way with her swollen belly. Running for your life while being eight months pregnant was no easy feat. The members of HAV found out her husband was a werewolf. She didn't know how, but they did and now she was being hunted down like a rabid animal or for sport. Normally she would have run to another part of town but the way had been magically blocked off and cloaked for some secretive construction. Just as she was about to come out at a dead end an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the construction wards. When she turned she was looking at another woman in solid black.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked her hazel eyes examining her.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"The police have already been given descriptions, photographs and video surveillance. Security is apprehending the attackers. Follow me. You can call someone to pick you up." The woman whirled around her coat billowed out, obviously expecting her to follow.

She caught up as quickly as she could, "I'm Emma Watts."

"Nice to meet you." The woman replied whirly. There was a long silence before she responded, "Katherine Evans."

0000000000000000000000000000

The building they walked into was a sky scrapper that appeared to be made of glass judging the reflects on the outside and seemed to be a great cathedral on the inside. Katherine led her through the lobby area and toke an elevator ride up to the top floor. Even the lobby area there were great windows overlooking the city. The floor with rich cream carpeting. Woods were dark and rich with elegant curves. Emma examined the area around her when something on the wall caught her eye. Katherine was a doctor with PhD's and an elite executioner! They put it on display for everyone to see. Was it a warning?

"Here?" Katherine lifted the phone to the counter top. "Dial 9 to get out of our systems."

Emma nodded as she dialed out, her husband answered his cell phone on the first ring, "It's me….No I'm fine now. A woman named Katherine helped me and local security got some of the people who were chasing me. Yes, chasing me. It's like they were hunting me."

Katherine eyes sharpened as she listened to the women recount the events of the attack from beginning to end. She noted what needed further investigation, no doubt the Master of the City would be taking personal interest in the matter as well. She was pulled out of any further thoughts by a question from Emma.

"Where can my husband pick me up?" She asked.

"There's a security booth at the north entrance they'll guide him to my office." Katherine muttered. "But he comes alone!"

Katherine's tone left no room for negotiation on the matter. Emma relayed that to her husband and he agreed quickly before hanging up. She could crashing sounds and cursing as he ran into things and people. Emma hung up the phone with a small smile on her face before turning to Katherine. "You do realize who my husband works for?"

"Most likely the Master of the City, Jean-Claude. But he has no power or authority over anyone or anything connected to the chosen. He can try all he likes but he won't win against us." Katherine leaned back in her chair a cheeky grin steeling across her face briefly.

Emma snickered, "Oh this will be interesting."

"Indeed."

88888888888888888888888888888

At the Circus, Jean-Claude's Office:

Mark was in a frenzy with worry over his wife when she called. The master vampires, Anita and Richard watched as he quickly agreed to go to get her alone. When he hung up the phone he said, "I gotta go."

"We shall go as well Monsieur Watts. This is a most serious matter." Jean-Claude rose from his seat.

"No offense, master. But they said that I could only come alone and from the few things Emma has mentioned of her protectors." Mark was extremely nervous and fidgety under his masters gaze.

"They are in my territories and this is a matter that requires my attention. We shall be going along." Jean-Claude's tone left no room for any further discussion. The group quickly made their way to the surface and into a black stretch limo. They sat in silence as the limo drove smoothly through the city and around any traffic. Soon enough the construction wards and the north gate came into view. The limo pulled up along side the booth and several people stepped out. One was a blonde haired woman in a leather jacket and pants with a patch on her right shoulder, she moved to the back doors window and waited for it to roll down.

"Mr. Watts I do believe that you were told to come alone." She spoke flatly as she studied those present in the limo.

"Monsieur Watts works for me and I have taken person interest in his wife's safety." Jean-Claude said smoothly, apparently expecting no further hassle.

"I don't care what interest the supposed master of the city has. Mr. Watts was given specific instructions. As was I. No one but Mr. Watts may enter the premises to retrieve Ms. Watts." She, again, spoke flatly. "Be warned you are attempting to illegally enter chosen's grounds."

Silence permeated the car was defining save for the fuming of one Anita Blake. The fact that the lands were now identified as belonging to the chosen changed many things. No one, of any species, would be so stupid as to challenge a chosen. Throughout history the few that tried were truly made an example of in such ways that Marmee Noir and the Vampire Council would be a blessing by comparison. The one thing that Marmee Noir had ever truly shown fear for was the leader of the chosen, the Lady Perceiver. Marmee herself decreed that the chosen nor anyone connected to them were to be challenged in any way under threat of a most horrific tortures to last nine millennia before being granted a permanent death.

Over time the chosen had proven that they perfectly capable of policing their own numbers and providing for the members and any kin they had. It is even said that they had their own laws and legal systems. Like with were's and vampires, ordinary law enforcement would never be able to cope with chosen. In every major city there was at least one team of master or elite chosen who's sole responsibility was to apprehend and neutralize any of the chosen who have gone rogue. The nations of the world held treaties with the chosen for centuries even with the volatile shifts of power the societies went through.

Jean-Claude paused for a moment, his mind racing, before turning back to the chosen at the window, "Perhaps you would extend our request to enter to the leader of your number here?"

She tapped on her wrist band, several beeping sound chimed before a voice answered, "_Yes?"_

"Others accompanied Mr. Watts…" She began but was interrupted.

"_Yes, I can sense that. The others may enter. All save Ms. Blake_." The woman's voice was hard and left little room for argument. "_I will not allow a rogue necromonger to enter the property_._ I don't care who's bed she fills in a day._"

"Understood." The woman tapped on the band again before turning back to those in the limo. "Ms. Blake, if you will step out."

"I will not!" She snapped, fuming, a hand resting on the handle of her browning. The blond frowned deeply even as Jean-Claude was motioning briefly.

"Ma petit it would be best not to anger them. You do not challenge a chosen in such a manner. I cannot risk their anger against anyone or they will destroy everything in the city to make an example of those who try." Jean-Claude's voice was stern and becoming hardened with each word. "We will retrieve you on the way back."

"What?! You've got to be joking?!" Anita snapped at him.

His eyes went cold, "Get out of the limo, Ms. Blake."

Everyone sat with varying degrees of shock but none more so then Anita herself. The shock was enough that she did climb out in silence. The door shut behind her as the blonde moved around the car and sat next to the driver. Within seconds the car moved forward again through the barrier. The other guards merely stepped back into the booth closing the door behind them. Once they were in front of the appropriate building a group of similarly clad guards stood at the ready.

"To ensure no one tries wandering off." The blond smirked, the first true sign of any emotion since they met. They were lead through the cathedral surroundings, into the elevators and up to the top floor. When they entered they could see the plaques that were on display and double doors opened with light streaming into the front reception desk.

"So if they want to apply they go to this address…"Emma's voice trailed off as the large group entered, she rushed to her husband and hugged him tightly. Another woman seated on a coach slowly put down her tea cup and rose to stand. She wore a black shirt with a black leather corset over it, black leather pants and shoes to match. Her brown hair pulled into a tight high pony tail reveal the high cheek bones and make up lightly applied around captivating hazel eyes.

"Mr. Watt's you broke your word that you would come alone. Not only do you bring the vampire master here but an entire entourage, including a rogue necromonger. One would think that you attempt to taint these grounds." Her voice though softly spoken had a razor sharp edge of strength. "Be thankful that your wife is an intelligent woman to hold debates with me."

"Thank you for saving her ma'am." Mark actually bowed praying to anything and everything to live.

She arched an eyebrow before she hummed in an amused tone, "Oh so now you play nice, hmm?"

"May I ask why you call Ms. Blake a necromonger instead of necromancer?" Asher questioned softly bringing the woman's attention.

"I would hope you know the difference by now given your age, Mr. Asher." She said as she sat on the couch once more. "But to answer your question, a necromancer is a form of divination in which the practitioner seeks to summon 'operative spirits' or 'spirits of divination', for multiple reasons, from spiritual protection to wisdom. Raising the dead is only one aspect of a necromancers power. A necromancer's duty is to use their gifts for the betterment of the Earth and those who dwell within. A necromonger is a black magic worshiper and demon-summoning person. One who has sold their soul for a price, any price, to gain something for themselves. Necromongers taint all that is around them until there is nothing but misery and death. Ms. Blake is a necromonger, not a necromancer."

Silence rained over those within the group. To have a chosen declare someone of such actions is like a formal judgment given forth in court. At least among most of the preternatural community. "Nikki will escort you out. I hope to speak with you again soon, Emma."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two

The Next Day in the Lunatic Café

Emma called everyone she could to meet at the Café, specifically mentioning there could be good paying jobs to apply for, where there were blood was welcome. Even Richard, Donovan, Rafael and Micah came to hear about it. This drew a lot of people and the café was packed. But for Burt it meant more business as long as things stay non-violent.

Emma quickly came in herself and was helped to sit comfortably before she began, "I know some of you've heard of the attack on me last night." This brought angered murmers but Emma tapped on her glass, "I was rescued by Lady Katherine Evans, an elite chosen and executioner. She also has a few PhD's."

"We've already got one psycho executioner. No offense Ulfric Richard." A were-hyena muttered loudly. Many made sound of agreement, though they were waiting for Richard's reaction.

"None taken. Anita Blake is no longer bolverik and lupa of the pack." Richard's words brought absolute shock and silence throughout the café. Once the Ulfric made such a declaration it was final. Even those who weren't were's seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. "If you would continue please, Emma."

"Of course," she seemed to squeak slightly before composing herself. "Evans and I were able to talk for a little bit and she revealed a few things. As many of you know those who bought the property in the construction zones were offered some generous funds and contracts. The business who wished to reopen are allowed to do so as long as formal and legally binding agreements that the chosen will handle most of the selection process for employees and staff. In the agreement is the requirement that were's may be hired so long as they are truly qualified for the job. The chosen would also help with stock for the store's supplies and repairs and so on."

"But they'll consider us if we can do it?" Anna demanded.

Emma nodded as she toke a sip of water, "And that's not all. The business include regular shops but also groceries, restaurants, a movie theater, a park and recreation center, churches or temples, bars and night clubs. Not only are those businesses opening but they'll have schools too. From pre-school and kinder garden to full university PhD's. Special scholarships have been set up for any were or vamp who wants to apply but doesn't have the money. On top of even that they'll be a full dance company, opera, theatre group with their own private facilities and stage with professional standards. There are dorms, apartments, condos, townhomes and regular houses. Some are specifically built for packs and vamps to live in or gather. A hospital has already been completed with special floors meant specifically for were and vampires! With separate clinics and doctors' offices elsewhere if you're not comfortable with the hospital itself. They want to hire were's and vamps specifically for those sections if they can."

Reactions varied among those gathered but the most prevalent emotion was shock. There was some shouting but Emma just tapped loudly on her glass, signaled something to Burt who carried out a box and started to hand out stacks of booklets, and Emma waited for silence again. "There is one building set up for just taking applications for everything and holding interviews or try outs. That goes for school and performance applications too. She actually sent pamphlets home with me. I had Mark drop them off here. There should be enough to take a couple extra for everybody."

There was further silence before a large number of people began a mass exodus out of the café throwing bills down on their tables blindly as they went. Within minutes only Emma, the waitresses and Burt remained. Even Richard, Donovan, Rafael and Micah were gone.

Emma blinked rapidly before saying, "Ookay."

0000000000000000000000000000

At One Metropolitan Square

The building had been specifically rented for the purpose applications for everything and holding interviews or try outs. The staff, thankfully had already been warned by Katherine to expect heavy numbers, and were ready with the convergence of people rushing through the doors. They organized everyone into sections based on what they were applying for. Because the applications were open 24/7, they would be busy all day and night for the next week.

000000000000000000000000000

Katherine's Office

"It seems the talk with Emma went farther then I thought it would." Katherine said as she looked out her office widows.

"Yes, my lady. The office has already been booked solid with lines expanding outward as far as five blocks. I believe the second building will need to become active to cope with such numbers." Nikki replied as she brought in the tea cart.

"Do so and be sure that those waiting know of it in a general announcement." Katherine nodded as she moved to the couch. "How are our computerized applications?"

"Expanding rapidly but the techs are able to handle it fine so far. I have also learned that two of the downtown applicants are Richard Zeeman and Rafael."

"The Ulfric and the Rat King?" Katherine asked incredulously and received a confirming nod. "I know Mr. Zeeman is a highly regarded teacher but Rafael has a strong business in merc areas. What could the Rat King want from us?"

"Mr. Zeeman has applied for a high school teaching position, a masters degree program with the university, and residence. While Rafael has applied for one of the larger homes currently available. Both gentlemen's background checks are solid thus far and their willing to pay up front for everything." Nikki joined her in a chair after serving their drinks.

Katherine sipped from her drink briefly, "Grant Mr. Zeeman's applications provided that he resubmit for any pack members who need sanctuary during shifting. Also check on Rafael's Dark Crown Clan, I do not want to be caught unawares in their backgrounds. What of the applications for my civilian assistants?"

Nikki grinned at that, "Over four hundred applicants so far. One of them is Emma."

Katherine's eye brow twitched upwards slightly, "Is she truly qualified?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Ensure she goes through the same process of the others. I don't want someone to claim favoritism or along those lines." Katherine said before sipping her tea again. "How are the new acquisitions and security coming along?"

"On schedule…"

00000000000000000000000000


	2. PROTEST

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Lady Kanko Wildstar

Lady Makoto 44


End file.
